Blancanieves
by CrazyGamerAndOtaku
Summary: Hace mucho tiempo, en un reino precioso vivía un rey con su hijo huérfano de madre… Pero eso esta a punto de cambiar. Yaoi principal; GoenjixFubuki y FudouxKidou.  AU Mala en Summary! Pasen y vean
1. Prólogo: 'Hace mucho tiempo'

_**Título: Blancanieves**_

_**Summary: Hace mucho tiempo, en un reino precioso vivía un rey con su hijo huérfano de madre… Pero eso esta a punto de cambiar. Yaoi principal; GoenjixFubuki y FudouxKidou.**_

_**Notas de la Autora: ¡Hola, chicos! ^_^ Bueno, hoy acabo de ver la película ''Blancanieves, mirror, mirror'' y lo cierto es que me encantó. La protagonista, (Blancanieves) me recordó mucho a Fubuki, por lo que decidí hacer este fic.**_

_**Espero que os gusteee 3**_

_**WARNING YAOI**_

_**Parejas:**_

_**Fubuki x Goenji**_

_**Fudou x Kidou**_

_**Tachimukai x Tsunami**_

_**Tobitaka x Toramaru**_

_**Fidio x Endo**_

Hace mucho tiempo, en un reino muy lejano vivían un rey y su hijo de apenas un año, huérfano de madre. Era un reino feliz y rico, donde a todas horas la gente reía, bailaba y cantaba. Pero el rey un día se dio cuenta de que había cosas que no podía enseñarle a su hijo, para ello necesitaba una nueva reina.

La mujer que eligió era la más bella del reino, su nombre era Natsumi. Así que cuando el niño cumplió 8 años, el monarca se casó.

El rey un día tuvo asuntos pendientes en otro reino, pero el pobre hombre jamás volvió después de adentrarse en el bosque. Muchos decían que una bestia horrible lo asesino.

Así que, el pequeño se quedó con su bella madrastra. Natsumi, aunque bella, también era muy malvada y se dedicaba a torturar al pobre niño.

¡Oh, cierto! Aún no os he dicho su nombre. El nombre del joven significaba Tormenta de nieve, lo llamaron así, por su apariencia ártica. Se llamaba Fubuki.

La reina Natsumi, un día decidió que ese era un nombre demasiado hermoso para ese niñato, así que obligó a todo el reino llamarlo a partir de ahora Blancanieves.

Pronto la malvada reina hacía el reino cada vez más pobre y lúgubre. No se podía bailar, ni cantar, y había que pagar cada vez más impuestos. Los ciudadanos se morían de hambre pero esto a Natsumi le daba igual, ya que a ella solo le importaba estar bella y joven.

Llegó el día en que Fubuki (O como a partir de ahora le llamaremos, Blancanieves) cumplió 18 años. Nos centraremos en ese día…

El chico se levantó de un salto sonriendo. Se vistió rápidamente y se peinó mirándose en el espejo de su baño. Entonces escuchó un piar en su ventana. El albino se acercó de donde procedía el sonido. Al parecer el piar misterioso era de un pequeño pájaro que se había apoyado en el alfeizar.

-¡Ohh! ¡Hola amiguito! –Sonrió Blancanieves al pajarillo dándole una semilla de su cajón. –Has vuelto.

El pajarillo pió y se comió la semilla. Después de eso salió volando.

''Bueno, creo que ha llegado la hora de hablar con Natsumi'' Pensó inocentemente el joven y salió felizmente de su habitación.

La reina estaba en su trono hablando con su criado, Fudou. Blancanieves le tenía mucho aprecio al chico. Tenía un año más que él, y aunque parecía un cretino total, cuando estaban a solas el criado era muy simpático con el albino.

-¿Blancanieves? ¿Acaso hay un incendio en tu cuarto? –Dijo Natsumi con desagrado.

-¿Ehh? –Preguntó el chico sin entender.

-No encuentro otra razón, por la que estés aquí. ¿Acaso hay un incendio en tu habitación?

El albino no sabía que decir. Se quedó callado mirando hacia abajo.

-¿Qué quieres? –Suspiró con desesperación la reina.

-Esto… Bueno… Como sabrás… Hoy cumplo 18 años…

-Ohh... Claro... –La reina agarró de las mejillas al pequeño. – ¿Sabes? No sé que me irrita más de ti… Si es… Tu piel blanca… -Natsumi pellizcó la mejilla del albino –Tu voz irritante… O si tu pelo. –Blancanieves miró con horror a la mujer. –Creo que es tu pelo… -La reina empezó a tirar del pelo del chico con odio hasta que Fudou habló.

-Esto... señora… -Natsumi levantó la mirada sin dejar de tirar del pelo. –Le llaman de… de… de su aposentos... Necesitan ayuda con su traje para la fiesta de esta noche.

La reina se levantó y se fue fulminando con la mirada al pequeño que se agarraba la cabeza casi llorando.

-No te emociones, la fiesta no es para ti, niño. –Y dicho esto se fue.

Blancanieves con lágrimas en los ojos salió corriendo hacia la cocina, el único lugar seguro para él. Fudou mientras, suspiró mirando hacia abajo.

-Oh Dios… Odio mi trabajo…

_**Bueno, ¿Qué os ha parecido? Este es solo el prólogo. Los capitulos serán mas largos no os preocupeis! ^^**_

_**Mi primer fic. Quiero Criticas Constructivas! ^^**_

_**-Anii wO  
><strong>_


	2. Capitulo 1: El pueblo

_**Título: Blancanieves**_

_**Summary: Hace mucho tiempo, en un reino precioso vivía un rey con su hijo huérfano de madre… Pero eso esta a punto de cambiar. Yaoi principal; GoenjixFubuki y FudouxKidou.**_

_**Resumen: Blancanieves acaba de cumplir sus 18 años y esperaba encontrar algo de aprecio en su horrible madrastra. Pero eso nunca llegó. Desesperado, fue corriendo a la cocina.**_

_**Notas de la Autora: ¡Hola, chicos! ^_^ Gracias por los reviews. Bueno, aquí sigue el fic de Blancanieves. ¡Aquí hay algo más de Yaoi, lo prometo! :P ¿Adivináis la canción que se me ha pegado? XD I believe, I believe, I belie in LOVE! :D Ok. Ya empieza :P **_

_**Espero que os guste 3**_

_**WARNING YAOI**_

_**Parejas:**_

_**Fubuki x Goenji**_

_**Fudou x Kidou**_

_**Tachimukai x Tsunami**_

_**Tobitaka x Toramaru**_

_**Fidio x Endo**_

Blancanieves se limpió las lágrimas antes de entrar en la cocina. Cuando entró algo mas calmado, escuchó un fuerte ''SORPRESA''. El chico sonrió y agradeció a los cocineros que le felicitaban por su cumpleaños.

Un trío de ellos le llevaron algo más apartado de los otros que comenzaban a preparar el almuerzo.

Los tres chicos eran los únicos amigos que tenia Blancanieves; Tobitaka, Fidio y Tachimukai.

Tobitaka era un año mayor, cocinaba muy bien, y daba unos consejos mejores. Fidio tenía su edad, y era especialista en comidas Italianas, como él, también era huérfano. Tachimukai era un año más pequeño y era el sirviente mas querido por todo el castillo por su dulzura.

-Vaya, 18 años ya, ¿eh? –Sonrió el primero dándole un pequeño pastel con una única vela encima. Blancanieves sopló divertido.

-¿Y… qué has pedido? –Preguntó Fidio agarrando algo de al lado de la chimenea.

-Oh… Bueno… Nada en especial.

-Pues yo si que he pedido, por ti, Fubu- -Antes de que Tachimukai pudiera acabar la oración, Fidio le tapó la boca.

-Si la reina te oye te cortará la cabeza, bobo

-¡Pero es su nombre de verdad! –Se quejó el pequeño.

-No pasa nada… Estoy acostumbrado… -Asintió el albino. –No tenías porque pedir por mi, Tachi.

-Bueno, lo cierto… Es que no solo he pedido por ti… Más bien por todo el pueblo.

-¿Por el pueblo? -Los tres asintieron mirando hacia abajo. -¿Qué ocurre en el pueblo, chicos?

-El pueblo se muere de hambre… La reina pide cada vez más impuestos… -Dijo con pesadez Tobitaka. –Y todo por mantener su belleza.

-Este es tu regalo –Fidio le dio al cumpleañero una daga.

-¿Para que quiero una daga? –Preguntó el chico mirando el objeto con extrañeza.

-Tu padre nos lo dio para cuando cumplieras esta edad. –Respondió Tobitaka.

-Mi… ¿Padre?... –El joven cogió la daga con tanto cuidado, como si fuera de cristal. –Muchas gracias chicos. –Blancanieves abrazó fuertemente a los tres, y acto seguido se disponía a irse.

-¿A dónde vas? –Preguntó el más pequeño.

-Quiero ver el pueblo, por mis propios ojos.

-¡TEN CUIDADO! –Gritó Fidio. Pero Blancanieves ya no le oyó.

-Quiero salir. –Le dijo Blancanieves a Fudou que guardaba la puerta del castillo.

-¿Para que? Si puede saberse.

-Solo… No le digas a la reina… -Susurró el chico.

El sirviente suspiró y asintió.

-¡Abrid las puertas!

-Gracias Fudou! –Sonrió el albino y salió del castillo poniéndose una capa con capucha.

Mientras, en el bosque, el príncipe de Valencia se acercaba al pequeño reino, invitado por Natsumi. El príncipe tenía el pelo de color crema y era moreno de piel. Le acompañaba, su consejero. Un chico con unas gafas muy extrañas y particulares.

-¿Kidou, estas seguro de que es por acá? –Preguntó el chico mirando al mencionado con extrañeza.

-Claro, alteza, cien por cien seguro…

-Eso espero.

Ambos chicos escucharon algo entre las ramas, y se dieron la vuelta.

-Kidou, ¿Qué ha sido eso?

-No lo se, alteza… Supongo que algún conejo o zorro.

-Esta bien, sigamos.

Entonces, de los arbustos salieron gigantes con zancos en vez de piernas con espadas y máscaras.

-El oro, AHORA. –Dijo uno de ellos.

-¡Kidou! ¡Mi espada!

El consejero sacó dos espadas y le dio una al príncipe el cual peleó con los gigantes.

Después de ver que era imposible dañar a los seres, le dio a uno en las piernas el cual cayó con un gran estruendo. El príncipe miró al bandido con sorpresa. No eran gigantes, al contrario. Eran unos seres muy pequeñitos.

-¿Enanos? –Preguntó el chico intentando no reírse.

-¡CALLATE! –Gritó el que se había caído, quitándose el casco y dejando ver su rostro.

-Vale, no voy a luchar con enanos…

-¿Por qué, tienes miedo, gallina? –Dijo un o que se quitaba los zancos.

-No… Es que sois… diminutos, pequeños… Niños…

Todos miraban al príncipe con mirada fulminante…

-Alteza… Esa no ha sido su mejor idea de hoy… -Dijo el consejero asustándose cada vez más…

Unas horas después… Blancanieves paseaba por el bosque sonriendo y cantando una canción que le era vagamente familiar… Posiblemente se la cantaba su padre para dormir.

-¡SOCORRO! –Escuchó el chico la voz de alguien por el bosque. Comenzó a acercarse hacia donde provenía la voz.

-Esto es tu culpa, Kidou!

-¿Mi culpa? Fue usted el que les dijo todo eso.

-Ya bueno… pero… eh… ¡ES TU CULPA!

Blancanieves miró extrañado a dos chicos que colgaban boca abajo solo con ropa interior. Intentó no reírse y se acercó a ellos.

-¿Puedo… ayudaros? –Sonrió quitándose la capucha.

-Ah ¡Una chica! ¡Si! ¡Desátanos! –Gritó el príncipe

-Una… ¿chica? –Blancanieves miró al chico con extrañeza. –No soy una chica…

-Oh… Bueno… Chico. ¿Nos desatas?

-¡Claro! –Dijo el chico sonriendo. –Pídelo por favor.

El príncipe empezaba a perder la paciencia con el niño.

-Por favor desátame de una vez.

-Enseguida. –Sonrió de nuevo Blancanieves y con la daga de su padre fue a cortar la cuerda.

-Espera, ¡NO, NO, NO!

El príncipe y el consejero cayeron al suelo de cabeza.

-¿Estáis bien? –Preguntó el albino ayudándoles a levantarse.

Después de cortar las cuerdas de las manos se disponía a irse. Pero el príncipe le detuvo.

-Espera… Aún no me has dicho tu nombre…

-Oh… Me llamo… Blanca…-El chico se paro de repente- Fubuki. Me llamo Fubuki.

-Encantado, yo soy Goenji. ¿Crees… que te volveré a ver?

-Eso espero. –Sonrió Blancanieves y se fue hacia donde el reino estaba. No sin antes echar una última mirada a Goenji.

Cuando Blancanieves llegó al pueblo se quedó helado. Todo el mundo pedía comida y suplicaba un trozo de pan que llevarse a la boca.

-¿Qué ha pasado aquí...? –Dijo el chico con asombro.

_**Pues hasta ahí la segunda parte!**_

_**¿Os gusta?**_

_**Reviews Porfa!**_

_**-Anii :D**_


	3. Capitulo 2: El baile

_**Título: Blancanieves**_

_**Summary: Hace mucho tiempo, en un reino precioso vivía un rey con su hijo huérfano de madre… Pero eso esta a punto de cambiar. Yaoi principal; GoenjixFubuki y FudouxKidou.**_

_**Resumen: Blancanieves acaba de cumplir sus 18 años y esperaba encontrar algo de aprecio en su horrible madrastra. Pero eso nunca llegó. Desesperado, fue corriendo a la cocina. Allí, sus amigos le dieron un regalo y le contaron que algo muy malo pasaba en su reino.**_

_**Blancanieves quería ver con sus propios ojos la pobreza del pueblo, pero por el camino se encontró a Goenji. Un chico que le ha dejado algo tocado.**_

_**Notas de la Autora: Bueno, antes que nada un agradecimiento a lamisteriosacristal por seguir el fic. GRACIAS :D**_

_**Segundo, Este capitulo es algo mas aburrido. Pero prometo que el siguente tiene mas acción!**_

_**Adoro la relación de amor-odio de Fudou y Kidou *-* **_

_**Bueno, no os entretengo más!**_

_**Disfrutad~~ :D**_

_**WARNING YAOI**_

_**Parejas:**_

_**Fubuki x Goenji**_

_**Fudou x Kidou**_

_**Tachimukai x Tsunami**_

_**Tobitaka x Toramaru**_

_**Fidio x Endo**_

Blancanieves miró a su alrededor con horror.

''Es imposible…'' Se dijo a si mismo. ''Es como una pesadilla''

Entonces un criado de la reina se acercó al tablado. El chico se tapó un poco más con su capa.

El criado puso una orden en el tablón de anuncios.

-¿MAS IMPUESTOS? –Gritó un chico con el pelo rosado.

-Tranquilo, Someoka. –Dijo otro chico con el pelo azul.

-¿Se puede saber que hace la reina con nuestro dinero? –Preguntó una mujer al borde del llanto.

-CALLENSE. –Dijo el criado silenciando a todo el mundo. –La reina necesita pagar sus ejércitos… O… ¿Acaso quieren ser mutilados por la bestia? -Todo el pueblo comenzó a murmurar con miedo. –Exacto. Vendré mañana por el dinero.

En cuanto el criado se fue en carroza, Blancanieves salió corriendo hacia el bosque.

Mientras, en el castillo, el príncipe Goenji se presentaba ante la reina… En ropa interior.

-Disculpe, señora, pero unos bandidos nos atracaron. –Se disculpo el joven mirando hacia abajo, abochornado.

Al lado de la reina, estaba Fudou que miraba al príncipe y su consejero y se partía de risa, el segundo fulminaba con la mirada al criado.

-SILENCIO. –Ordenó Natsumi. –Bien… Príncipe de Valencia… -Empezó la mujer intentando conservar la paciencia. –Puede usar ropa de mi hijastro… Debe de tener más o menos su talla…

-Gracias, señora. Habíamos traído unos presentes pero… nos los robaron.

-¿Presentes? –Preguntó la reina con repentino interés.

-Sí, mi reino es rico en oro, plata y demás minerales…

La reina sonrió con malicia, aunque solo Fudou se dio cuenta.

-Bien, bien, bien… Pueden quedarse el tiempo que plazcan. Están en su casa.

-Gracias. Me retiraré a cambiarme entonces…

-Le veo en la fiesta. –Sonrió Natsumi y vio como el príncipe se fue.

En cuanto Blancanieves entró al castillo fue corriendo hacia la cocina.

-ES HORRIBLE. –Gritó nada más entrar.

-¿Qué es horrible, Fub… Blancanieves? –Se corrigió Tachimukai.

-El pueblo. Teníais razón, Es muy distinto a cuando padre reinaba.

-Te lo advertimos… -Dijo Tobitaka sin dejar de cocinar algo que olía muy bien.

-Aunque… El viaje no estuvo mal del todo… -Sonrió para si mismo el chico mirando hacia abajo.

-¿Por qué? –Preguntaron interesados Fidio y Tachi.

-Bueno… Conocí a cierto chico… -Sonrió el albino. Blancanieves, le contó a ambos su encontronazo con Goenji. –Lo cierto, es que no me puedo quitar de la cabeza… -Admitió el chico con algo de sonrojó en sus mejillas.

-Oooh –Dijeron a coro ambos chicos.

-Que bonito. Me encantaría que viniera un príncipe en un caballo blanco a rescatarme. –Suspiró soñador el más pequeño.

-A mi me daría igual que fuera un campesino siquiera. Solo me gustaría que se fijara en mí. –Asintió Fidio.

-Pse… Menos soñar y mas cocinar que llega la hora de la fiesta… -Se quejó Tobitaka, que, aunque pareciera que ignoraba al chico había escuchado toda su historia.

-Ohh vamos, como si tú no quisieras enamorarte. – Dijo el mediano sonriendo.

-A mi no me van esas tonterías… Además, en todo caso YO sería el que salvaría a la princesa… Sois unos cursis.

-¿Bueno, y piensas ir a la fiesta? –Preguntó el mas pequeño al abino ignorando a Tobitaka.

-No… Natsumi me lo ha prohibido.

-¡Ohh vamos, deberías ir! –Dijo Fidio.

-Ya claro, ¿cómo? –Preguntó Blancanieves mirando al suelo.

-¿Acaso no es una fiesta de mascaras? –Le dijo Tobitaka poniendo algunos canapes en unas bandejas.

Eso, dio una idea a Tachimukai y a Fidio, los cuales agarraron al joven y lo llevaron hasta su habitación para arreglarlo.

-No todos los días cumples 18 años –Le había dicho el castaño.

-Tienes que estar genial. –Asintió Tachi.

Llegó la hora de la fiesta. Goenji había tomado prestado algo de ropa, de la habitación del hijastro de la reina. Aunque cara, la ropa del chico era demasiado cursi para su gusto, además era una talla menor por lo menos.

-Parezco un pastelito. –Le susurró a Kidou, quien simplemente sonrió.

Fudou pasó al lado de ambos chicos con una bandeja de canapes.

-Vaya, el rey de Tartilandia y su consejero. –Se burló el criado sonriendo de lado.

-Si no quieres perder la cabeza, mas vale que retires lo dicho criaducho asqueroso. –Le respondió Kidou con odio.

-¡Oh! ¿Y quien me la va a cortar? ¿Tu, gafitas?

Goenji aprovechó que su sirviente había encontrado un amiguito con el que jugar, para escabullirse y estar un rato solo.

'' ¿Por que no me puedo quitar a ese niño de la cabeza? '' Se preguntó el príncipe mirando hacia abajo.

-¿Goenji?

El príncipe miró hacia arriba y vio al chico que esa mañana había conocido, llevaba una máscara pero se la había quitado y ahora la tenía en la mano.

-Fubuki… Que alegría verte. –El joven miró hacia abajo cuando pronunció su nombre, pero Goenji no se dio cuenta. -¿Bailas? –Preguntó mientras una pieza comenzaba a sonar.

El chico dudó pero unos segundos después respondió.

-Claro.

La reina agarró de la camisa a Fudou, el cual se estaba pegando con el consejero del príncipe.

-¿Dónde esta el príncipe? Es la hora de bailar.

-N... No lo sé alteza…

-Bueno… En el cambio de parejas lo veré. –La reina se dio la vuelta para comenzar a bailar una música típica de su reino.

-Bueno, ¿Que hace un chico como tu, en un baile como este? –Preguntó Goenji sonriendo a Blancanieves, quien se sonrojó.

-Oh... Digamos que soy… Como… El príncipe de este reino. La reina es mi madrastra.

-¿En serio?

-Si

-¿Entonces esto que llevo puesto es tuyo? –Sonrió el chico con diversión

-¡Si! –Asintió Blancanieves impresionado. –Bueno… y tú, ¿que haces aquí?

-Yo… Soy… El príncipe de Valencia.

-¡Eso no me lo habías dicho! –Ambos se dieron la vuelta para empezar de nuevo el baile. La reina entre cabezas, identificó al chico con odio, bailando con SU príncipe. –Lo siento mucho, tengo que irme… -Le dijo Blancanieves a Goenji antes de salir corriendo.

-¡Espera...!

Muy tarde. El albino salió corriendo, pero el sirviente que publicó la orden en el pueblo atrapó al chico antes de que pudiera avanzar más.

''Oh genial… Ahora estoy en problemas…'' Pensó el chico mientras le dirigían a un salón.

La reina miró como el sirviente traía a su odioso hijastro.

-Gracias, Sakuma.

El chico hizo una reverencia y salió de la habitación. Ahora solo estaban Blancanieves, Natsumi y Fudou.

-Bueno, Bueno, Bueno… ¿Qué hacías en el baile, pequeña sabandija?

-En vez de preguntarme eso, deberías preguntarte qué le estas haciendo el pueblo.

La reina empezó a reírse, lo cual hizo que el chico se estremeciera. Natsumi se acercó al pequeño y lo agarró del cuello de la camisa, levantándolo al aire.

-Escúchame bien renacuajo, vas a pagar por esta.

Dicho esto, tiró a Blancanieves al suelo y se fue de la habitación.

En los aposentos de la reina, Natsumi hablaba con su criado.

-Fudou, el chico esta empezando a ser una molestia… -Dijo la mujer haciendo un pucherito. –Tengo una orden para ti.

-S… ¿Si, señora?

-Mátalo. Sácale al bosque, y que se lo coma la bestia.

-¡Pero… S-señora!

-¡Nada de Peros! Hazlo ahora o tú serás el que pierda la vida.

-Si… Si, señora… -Susurró el chico y salió de la habitación sin hacer mucho ruido.

_**La tercera parte lista :D**_

_**En la cuarta saldrán los enanitos ¡LO JURO!**_

_**¿Os digo uno de ellos? Kogure, por supuesto. ¡Los demás tendréis que verlos en el próximo capitulo!**_

_**Sayonara, Matta ne~ **_

_**-Anii**_


	4. Capitulo 3: Los enanitos

_**Título: Blancanieves**_

_**Summary: Hace mucho tiempo, en un reino precioso vivía un rey con su hijo huérfano de madre… Pero eso esta a punto de cambiar. Yaoi principal; GoenjixFubuki y FudouxKidou.**_

_**Notas de la Autora: He pensado añadir también, Gazelle + Burn, Mido + Hiroto y Genda + Sakuma, aunque mas una referencia. La historia no va a girar sobre esas parejas, solo se hará mención.**_

_**¿Qué os parece? ^^ **_

_**PD: Me imagino a los enanitos en plan Chibis! -**_

_**¡Disfrutad! ^^**_

_**WARNING YAOI**_

_**Parejas:**_

_**Fubuki x Goenji**_

_**Fudou x Kidou**_

_**Tachimukai x Tsunami**_

_**Tobitaka x Toramaru**_

_**Fidio x Endo**_

Blancanieves despertó atado, y en medio del frío bosque. Había alguien que le llevaba a los hombros, como si de un saco se tratara.

-¿Quién eres? ¡Suéltame! –Gritó el chico intentando soltarse.

-Cállate, idiota. –Respondió Fudou con voz ronca y fría.

-¿Fudou? –Cada vez estaba más confuso…

Entonces, el criado puso a Blancanieves en el suelo. El albino podía ver la tristeza en los ojos de Fudou.

-Escucha… la reina me ha enviado a matarte. –Confesó. –Pero… No puedo. No soy un asesino…

El criado cortó las cuerdas que apresaban a Blancanieves. Pero, entonces, escucharon algo entre los arbustos.

-¿Qué ha sido eso? –Preguntó el más pequeño mirando alrededor.

-Escucha, niño. Si quieres seguir viviendo, corre. Como si no hubiera mañana. Corre todo lo que puedas sin mirar atrás.

Blancanieves asintió y salió corriendo. Le pareció escuchar un grito, pero Fudou le dijo que no mirara atrás. Corrió, Corrió, Corrió y… no se dio cuenta de que había una rama justo delante. El chico se dio contra la rama y cayó en la fría nieve. Antes de caer inconsciente, le pareció ver un cartel en el que ponía; _''Prohibida la entrada a los que midan más que 1,20 metros''_

Cuando Blancanieves despertó se vio rodeado de caras que le miraban con una mezcla de asombro y preocupación.

-¿Eh?

-¿Quién eres, niño? –Preguntó un chico bajito con cara de pocos amigos. Bueno, lo cierto es que todos eran bajitos… Eran…

-¿Enanitos? El golpe que me he dado debe haber sido muy fuerte… -Susurró Blancanieves poniéndose la mano en la frente.

-Pues si, arrancaste media rama, cabezón. –Rió uno de los enanitos, y los demás lo miraron con cara de pocos amigos. -¿Qué? Es cierto.

-¡Te he hecho una pregunta! –Volvió a hablar el primero de ellos. Por alguna extraña razón, a Blancanieves le parecía que era más alto que los demás.

-Me llamo… Fubuki. –Respondió el albino. ''No pienso dejar que me vuelvan a llamar Blancanieves'' Pensó con rabia.

-¿Ehh? Tú debes de ser el hijastro de la reina, entonces. –Dijo uno que hasta ahora estaba muy escondido. -¿Tu no estabas en una torre o algo así?

-La reina me quería matar… -Respondió mirando al suelo.

-¿Por qué? –Preguntó otro.

-Porque… Es mala… -Asintió Blancanieves. Todos los enanitos coincidieron con que la reina era mala. –Y… ¿Vosotros quienes sois?

-Yo me llamo Kogure. –Dijo el que le parecía más alto al chico. Tenía el pelo de un color azul muy fuerte. –Y ellos son, Tsunami, Toramaru, Endo, Midorikawa, Burn y Gazelle. –El peliazul fue señalando a cada uno de ellos.

-Oh… Eh… Encantado… -Sonrió el albino. –Y… ¿Cómo es que estáis aquí? No recuerdo que hubiera enanitos en este reino.

-Bueno… La reina nos hechizó por desobedecer sus órdenes… -Dijo Endo con tristeza.

-¿Qué es lo que hicisteis? Si es que… Se puede saber –Preguntó Fubuki sorprendido.

-¡Eso es información confidencial! –Respondió Kogure molesto. –Y tú… ¿Qué hiciste? –Preguntó ahora con cara de cachorrito.

Fubuki sonrió y respondió.

-Salir de mi habitación…

-Bueno, Este niño no se puede quedar aquí –Dijo Burn cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Por qué? Es gracioso. –Preguntó Tsunami haciendo un pucherito.

-Puede ser un espía de la reina. ¿Y si nos miente? –Respondió el pelirrojo dándole la espalda a todos.

Los enanitos comenzaron a pensar en eso.

-Chicos… Solo os pido que me dejéis estar aquí un DIA. Por favor. –Dijo el albino con tristeza. –Solo esta noche. Mañana temprano ya me habré ido, lo juro.

-Vale, chicos. Reunión. –Solicitó Midorikawa.

Fubuki podía ver como charlaban comentando cada uno su opinión. Y luego hacían una especie de votación. Pasó un cuarto de hora, y como estaban muy ocupados hablando sobre si podía quedarse el albino, el mencionado decidió prepararles el desayuno.

-Bien, Hemos tomado una deci… -Empezó Kogure pero cuando vio el desayuno se quedó boquiabierto.

-Por favor coman, es mi agradecimiento por rescatarme –Sonrió Fubuki señalando la mesa.

-¡YO DIGO QUE SE QUEDE, POR SIEMPRE INCLUSO! –Gritó Tsunami saltando hacia un sitio de la mesa.

-YO LO SECUNDO –Asintió Midorikawa también sentándose en un lugar.

-Si… Pero ya sabéis que si algunos no están de acuerdo, no puede ser… -Dijo Endou mirando a Gazelle y Burn.

-Bueno… -Empezó el primero. –Si cocina así…

-Solo una noche. –Dijo con fastidio el pelirrojo.

-¡Gracias chicos! –Sonrió Fubuki abrazando a ambos los cuales intentaban zafarse, molestos.

Mientras, en el pueblo, Sakuma, un sirviente de la reina, fue a recoger el dinero de los impuestos. Entró a la casa del representante del pueblo y se sentó ante él.

-No vamos a aguantar mucho más si la reina sigue subiendo los impuestos. –Dijo el representante buscando el saco.

-Ya, bueno, ese no es mi problema Genda, saca la pasta. –Respondió con fastidio el criado.

-Te vas a arrepentir de esto, Sakuma, ya lo verás. –Y dicho esto, Genda le dio el oro con desprecio a Sakuma y éste se fue.

El representante se echó hacia atrás en su silla.

''No te puedo creer, Sakuma…''

En ese momento, los enanitos, salían a ''trabajar''. Fubuki se despidió de ellos y se puso a preparar el almuerzo. Cuando se pusieron sus zancos y armaduras salieron al bosque. Allí, encontraron una carroza de la reina. Tsunami sonrió a sus compañeros y salieron al ataque. Entre Toramaru y Midorikawa tiraron al conductor. Y los demás tumbaron el carruaje.

Cuando dejó de dar vueltas los enanitos se acercaron a las puertas. Allí, Sakuma estaba agarrándose la cabeza con dolor.

-¿Vaya, que tenemos aquí? –Sonrió con malicia Tsunami, agarrando la bolsita de oro.

-¡No! ¡Eso no! –Demasiado tarde. Los enanitos, ya se habían ido robando la pequeña bolsa y dejando a Sakuma solo en medio del bosque. – ¡Maldita sea! ¿Y cómo se lo explico yo a la reina?

Cuando los enanitos llegaron a la casa, Fubuki los recibió con cariño.

-Hola ¿Qué tal? –Les saludó. -¿De donde habéis sacado ese oro?

-Uhhh… Trabajando. –Respondió Kogure dejándolo en el suelo.

-¿Y habéis ganado todo eso?

-Sí…

-No me mientas, señorito. –Dijo Fubuki, apuntándolo con una cuchara de madera. –No habréis robado, ¿cierto?

-Eh… -Todos los enanitos miraban al peliazul en espera de su respuesta, pero este se quedó callado.

-¡No te puedo creer! ¡Vosotros sois los bandidos del pueblo!

-¡Eh! Este dinero lo hemos robado de la reina –Respondió Burn molesto. Todos asintieron y le dieron la razón al pelirrojo.

-Sí, pero ese dinero es del pueblo. Y ellos se mueren de hambre, ¿saben?

-Ya, bueno, pues se lo merecen… -Susurró Kogure.

-¿A qué te refieres…?

-¡La reina nos echó del pueblo y nos hechizó, y la gente del pueblo, nunca nos defendió! –Gritó Gazelle furioso.

-… ¿Me vais a contar qué paso, o es información ''confidencial''?

Todos se miraron y decidieron confiar en alguien, por una vez, desde hace mucho tiempo.

_**A partir de aquí llamaremos a ''Blancanieves'' por su nombre.**_

_**No estoy convencida con este capitulo :l ¿Qué os parece?**_


	5. Capitulo 4: El pasado

_**Título: Blancanieves**_

_**Summary: Hace mucho tiempo, en un reino precioso vivía un rey con su hijo huérfano de madre… Pero eso esta a punto de cambiar. Yaoi principal; GoenjixFubuki y FudouxKidou.**_

_**Notas de la Autora: Ya se que hace dos días que no actualizo. ¡Gomen! Es solo que tuve que estudiar =n= Pero bueno, acá esta el capitulo 4 :D (5 en FF) Así que…**_

_**DISFRUTAD**_

_**Espero que os gusteee 3**_

_**WARNING YAOI**_

_**Parejas:**_

_**Fubuki x Goenji**_

_**Fudou x Kidou**_

_**Tachimukai x Tsunami**_

_**Tobitaka x Toramaru**_

_**Fidio x Endo**_

Fubuki sirvió una taza de té a todos los enanitos, los cuales dejaban la mirada en la mesa, fija.

-Bien… -Comenzó el chico. -¿Quién empieza?

Nadie habló. Ni siquiera se inmutaron. Cualquiera diría que era gnomos de jardín.

-Vamos… ¿Tendré que elegir yo? –Otro silencio… -Bien, ¿Endo?

Esta vez el castaño levantó un poco la vista y tomó aire.

-Es… Por la regla número 10…

-¿La… 10…?

-''No se admite ningún tipo de deporte dentro del reino, el incumplir esta regla, será castigado severamente'' –Recitaron todos como si estuvieran acostumbrados.

-A mi… Me apasiona el fútbol… -Casi susurro el chico. –No… No me imagino un mundo sin futbol… Así que… Jugaba a hurtadillas.

A Fubuki le parecía un castigo muy grande para tal tontería… Pero parecía muy importante para el chico así que intentó comprenderlo.

-Entiendo… Los sueños para uno son muy importantes, ¿cierto?

El chico asintió con mucha fuerza y sonrió mientras el albino hablaba.

-Bien… eh… ¿Tsunami?

-¡Pse lo mío fue injusto! –Alegó el pelirrosa echándose hacia atrás molesto. –Además, por culpa de la reina ya nunca he vuelto a ver la presiona que me gusta. –Confesó con tristeza.

Fubuki miró con cariño al moreno.

-Vamos… Puedes confiar en mí…

-Bien… Yo me fui de viaje… Allí aprendí a hacer surf… Y cuando volví empecé a practicarlo, sin saber de la regla 10…Como ya habían castigado a Endo, el veredicto fue… la muerte… -Tsunami tuvo que hacer una pausa con lo que parecía un sollozo. –Entonces… Él… Quiso sacrificarse por mí, y la reina decidió convertirme en esto, con la condición de que se lo llevaría como rehén. Yo no sabía nada pero… él aceptó.

El albino escuchó, asombrado con la maldad de la reina. Pero la curiosidad le mataba…

-¿Quién era… él…?

Tsunami le miró con tristeza.

-Es posible que le conozcas… Se llama Ta…

-ESPERA UN MOMENTO TSUNAMI –Todos miraron a Gazelle, que parecía enfadado. -¿Porqué vamos a confiar en este niño? ¿Y si realmente es un espía? Tal vez quiera capturarnos. En ese caso el esfuerzo de tu ''amorcin'' habrá sido en vano, ¿no te parece?

Los enanitos y Fubuki se quedaron callados un rato.

-Yo confío en él. –Asintió Kogure y ahora todos le miraban. –No se porque… Pero algo me dice que es… como nosotros.

-A mi también me lo parece. –Sonrió Endo.

Muchos asintieron, pero Gazelle seguía mirando con sospecha al albino.

-Chicos… De verdad, yo no quiero ser una molestia… -Susurró Fubuki dolido.

-Se llamaba Tachimukai Yuuki –Respondió con seguridad el moreno, dando a entender que él confiaba en Fubuki, Gazelle se dio en la cara con la palma de la mano.

-¿Tachi? –Preguntó asombrado el albino. –Pero… Él y yo somos amigos. –Sonrió el albino.

-¿En serio?

-Claro

-¡Ayy Dios! ¿Cómo esta? ¡Seguro que grande! ¿Tiene novio? ¡Espero que no! ¿Le tratan bien? ¡Más les vale!

-Tranquilo, Tsunami… -Una gotita de sudor le caía al albino por la nuca. –Esta estupendamente, No tiene novio, y yo me encargo exclusivamente de que le traten genial. O… Por lo menos, lo hacía. Ya no puedo volver al castillo o me mataran, seguro.

-Yo hacia fiestas a escondidas… -Soltó Mido con diversión. Fubuki sonrió de lado.

-Yo le pegué a un guardia. –Admitió Toramaru. Los enanitos parecían asombrados.

-Toramaru… Nunca nos dijiste lo que te pasó –Dijo Kogure.

-Bueno… Pues eso fue…

''Este debe ser el niño que le pegó a Fudou… '' Pensó el albino.

Hace un par de años, Fudou fue a recoger los impuestos. Unas horas después, volvió con sangre por toda la cara, gritando que un niñato le había pegado. Tobitaka le dijo a Fubuki, que a ese niño le mataron.

-Yo no soy un enanito…

Todos dirijeron su mirada a Kogure que tenía el rostro ensombrecido.

-Cuando os conocí tenía 10 años… Y mis padres me habían abandonado en el bosque… Por lo que os dije que a mi también me habían hechizado. –El peliazul parecía estar llorando. -Nunca quise mentiros pero… La reina mataba a todos los huérfanos y… Tenía miedo.

Casi todos corrieron a abrazar al chico.

-Eso significa que tienes 12 años, ¿cierto? –Preguntó Gazelle, el único que no le abrazo.

Kogure asintió algo mas calmado. El albino soltó algo como un bufido y siguió tomando su té.

-Bueno, lo que a mi me pasó… -Empezó Burn pero Gazelle le puso la mano en la boca.

-Cállate. Si lo cuentas, también tienes que contar lo mío. Y no me da la gana.

-Podía haberlo contado perfectamente, sin dar nombres. Pero ahora ya no. –Se quejó el pelirrojo mirando hacia otro lado.

-Vale, paso de vosotros. –Dijo el albino saliendo por la puerta.

Fubuki miró a los enanitos, que parecían acostumbrados.

-¿A dónde va?

-Siempre se va a esta hora… -Respondió Kogure recogiendo las tazas.

-Voy a buscarle…

El albino salió por la puerta, pero Gazelle ya no estaba ahí.

''Que raro…''

Mientras, en un castillo ya muy conocido, una reina, también muy conocida charlaba con un chico.

-Así que está en la guarida de los castigados, ¿eh? Esos enanos me están empezando a hartar.

-Si, majestad. Ya tiene su información. Ahora, lo que prometió.

-Todo a su tiempo querido chico. Primero hay que deshacerse de ese niño molesto. Y después de eso, tendrás tu poción para ti y tu querido amigo.

-Pero… Usted dijo…

-¿Lo tomas o lo dejas… Gazelle?

El chico aguantó la respiración unos segundos, y después asintió.

-Bien… Hay que eliminar a Blancanieves… Y tengo el candidato perfecto para esa misión. Aunque… Tendré que castigar a Fudou por no hacerme caso. –Natsumi hizo morritos. –Encárgate de él, Gazelle.

-Pero… Nunca dijiste que tendría que encargarme de nadie.

-Bien, parece que la vida de tu amigo te importa mas bien poco… -La mujer le dio la espalda

-Lo… Lo intentaré –Respondió el albino mirando hacia abajo.

-Así me gusta. Tómate esto, te hará parecer otra persona por una hora. Es el tiempo que tienes.

-Si., señora.

_**Este ha sido cortito… Es que no tenía inspiración D:**_

_**Seeeh Gazelle es malo XD**_

_**Iba a hacer las historias mucho menos depresivas pero me siento depresiva asi que… :D**_

_**¡Reviews!**_

_**-Anii :D**_


End file.
